One of Emblem3
by fightingdragons
Summary: A new season of The X Factor US started and Emblem3 is going to put everything they have to win the 5 million dollar contract. But then one of the band members falls in love with a judge. Does this affect their change of winning?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 The boy band guy**

**Wesleys POV**

Today was the big day for Wesley Stromberg. The day he was going to make it. He has always enjoyed playing music at local bars and small festivals, but now he was ready to shine. Together with his youth friend Drew Chadwick and his little brother Keaton they were going to rock the stage and blow the jury away. That's what Wesley said to himself, constantly. Ever since Wesley can remember he played music and couldn't imagine his life without it. It was the only thing he was really good. He never was motivated by school or work. It just didn't get to him the way music did. Ever since he filled in the application to the X Factor he had a hope inside that things could change. That one day he could let all the people hear his music and his passion. Today was the day he had lived for the last couple of month, his moment. Our well his, Drew's and Keaton's moment.

It was crazy at the San Francisco auditions. People running around, people crying, people laughing. You saw sweaty, shaky hand everywhere. Wes didn't want to admit it but his nerves where there for sure. All those people around him had the same dream as him and he had to beat them all to make it. A guy came walking flipping his hair way too much and sat next to Drew. Wes couldn't help but look at him. He looked cocky and just unlikeable. Wes didn't know why he this guy irritated him so much. Maybe because he saw him as competition, maybe it was because of the nerves. He just wanted that guy to go away. But of course the guy didn't. Instead he starting talking to the band.

'Whatsupp' he said to Drew 'I'm Vincent Thomas.'  
'Drew', said Drew and shake his hand. After that Vincent shacked the hands of the two brothers. He started braking about his performance in front of thousands of people in Londen. Wes was already annoyed by this guy but when he started calling Emblem3 a boy band, he really just wanted to walk away. Vincent was trying to be nice and giving the band advice but it wasn't sincere. He wanted to brake and act like he was better because he had more experience. Or at least he said he had. If he really was so successful why hadn't the boys heard of him and why did he need the X Factor if he was already so famous. Wes just nodded, didn't want to make drama. He wasn't that guy, he was relaxed and leaned back. Or at least trying to be.

After waiting and waiting and hearing Vincent brake, they finally called his name. Emblem3 wanted to know how the 'famous' Vincent was doing. Wes was secretly hoping he would fail. It was mean, but not less true.

When Vincent said what he was going to sing Simon corrected him right away. It gave Wes chills. Simon wasn't going to be nice to anyone. Vincent started singing, it sounded more like whining to Wes. That Wes didn't like the guy might effected what he thought of his singing voice. But then the music stopped and the jury didn't look very happy. Simon started talking  
'Vincent you know there used to be boy band years ago', making very clear that those bands were over 'And there were five of them and there was always one who didn't singing, that you.' The audience yelled and made shocking noises. Vincent was standing there and Wes almost pitted the guy. That could be him in a few minutes. Well at least if he was going down he'd have his brother and friend by his side, going down with him. But he wasn't going down he said to himself, again. They were going to be great and everybody was going to be blown away.  
Vincent walked passed them and the band members said they were sorry for him. Wes couldn't get the words over his. Because he wasn't sorry. It a competition and Vincent wasn't good enough. One down, only thousands to go.

Then they got the sign that they had to go on stage. Wes's heart was beating really, really fast. This was it. They crowd started screaming when they came on stage. They walked in their lean back, relaxed way like they always did. Hiding that they were terrified. Or at least Wes was, he didn't know how his band mates were doing.

'


	2. Chapter 2

**Demi POV**

Demi Lovato had had it for today. When she signed up to be a judge at the X Factor she hadn't expected that there would be so many people who couldn't sing. People being upset and telling her that she couldn't sing, because they were angry and she seems to be an easy victim. But worse than that was when people started crying, it was heartbreaking. Who was she to crush down their dreams? It made her feel terrible. Just like the last guy. He wasn't a very good singer, that was for sure. But what Simon just said was so mean. Of course he couldn't go through but Simon could have let him down more easily. But Simon wasn't like that, not for anyone. And she had to admit, she was getting tired and being nice to people was getting really hard.

Then three enthusiastic boys came on stage. They were so cute, Demi thought. She hoped they were good because another bad additions would make her go crazy and without a doubt. She would scream at that person, even if they were as cute as the three boys in front of her.

'What's the name of the group?' L.A. asked, starting right away.  
'We're called Emblem3' said the guy standing in the middle. Wearing a cute lean back cap.  
'Individual names, please' L.A. asked.  
'My name is Wes.' Said the guy with the cap.  
'My name is Drew.' Said the muscled guy on the right.  
'My name is Keaton.' Said the youngest guy on the left.  
'Age, please.' Said L.A. He wasn't much for talking today.  
'I'm eighteen.' Wes started again.  
'Nineteen.' Said Drew  
'Fifteen.' Said Keaton. The audience went crazy hearing that. Being the youngest was a plus point for a lot of girls. Demi wasn't surprised of the way the audience reacted. If she hadn't been on the jury she would do the same.  
'Okay, what are you going to sing?' Asked L.A.  
Again Wes started talking. Maybe they planned that or he was always the talker of the group.  
'We're going to sing an original song. It's called Sunset Boulevard. It's actually written by this guy,' touching his friend Drew on the back.

The judges exchanged a look. A look that meant: this isn't going to end well. Original songs almost never worked. Normally you're trying to convince the jury that you're a good singer, but with an original song you also have to convince them the song is good. If the song is bad the jury will get annoyed, that's the end of the audition, even if your voice is beautiful.

'Is it a hit?' L.A. asked.  
'Yeah, I'd like to think so', Wes answered confident.  
'It better be' L.A. said harsh 'If you're going to go out and sing a song we don't know it better be good.'  
There was an awkward silence after that sentence. It made the boys doubt their decision. They loved the song. It was relaxed exactly what they stood for. But what if the jury didn't like it, it would be over.  
'Good luck to you.' L.A. finally said, breaking the awkward silence.

The music started playing. The beat was relaxed and when they sang their first line the audience already started screaming and not much later they were standing. The song was amazing Demi thought. It was exactly what she needed after this long day. Something happy, cheering and most of all great. That was what they were. Even L.A. started moving on the beat and no one could keep a grumpy face during the song. They made joke in the songs and danced a little bit. The whole ground went crazy and for a song they that didn't know that didn't happen very often. When Wesley's eyes contacted Demi's she couldn't help but felt herself melt a little bit inside.

When the music stopped the boys thanked the audience like a million times. After that L.A. started talking.  
'You know what, I you don't like you', Demi saw their happy faces fall. But she know L.A. well enough the know that he had more to say. And he did. 'I love you!'  
The band jump from excitement. It was amazing seeing those guys so cheerful. It made the whole room light up, Demi thought. Britney also said they did an amazing job and then it was time for Demi to speak.  
'You guys are so cute.' she started.  
'We think your cute.' the guys replied immediately.  
'Ah, thanks.' Demi giggled.  
'No!' Simon said in a strict voice, pointing his finger to Demi. 'Barrier.'

Everybody started laughing, including Demi. Simon always joked about her staying professional. No matter how cute the contestants were. Demi liked flirting with them, just to annoy Simon. Of course she was going to stay professional. Even these cute faces couldn't change that.

* * *

_I hope you guys like it. Let me know what you think. Next chapter will be soon. x _


	3. Chapter 3

**Wesleys POV.**

They band was overjoyed. The audition couldn't have gone any better. In about a week they would go to Miami, boot camp. They days went way to slow for Wesley. He was ready to let the world see what he has got. Between practicing and surfing he did find his thought go back to the first audition. How L.A. said they loved them and especially Demi giggling at hem. It was like a dream come true. But on the other hand, they still had a long way to go. Wesley had to keep his feet on the ground, concentrate.

And then finally the day came, boot camp started. It wasn't as much chaos as the audition day but you still saw people singing everywhere. It was like being in a whole other world. Wesley was looking at the other groups, but truthfully he didn't see them as big competition, or competition at all. They we're all the same 'boy band thing' while Emblem3 was unique, had something different about them. After waiting a few hours the groups got called in. They had to sit and watch the other groups perform until it was their turn. Wesley even found himself annoyed by the people who sang before them. He could so that so much better. Then L.A. asked for them to perform. 'Iris' from the Go Go Dolls was the song they choose. When they finished the judges didn't say anything to them but Wes did overhear Simon say something  
'I think the guy with the head is by far the best of them.' It took Wesley a moment to realize he was talking about him. When he looked at his friends walking from the stage next to him he saw their relaxing faces. They hadn't heard Simon, that was a good thing. He didn't want them to feel bad, they were one band and nobody was better, they were equal. It might not be a realistic thought but it kept peace and mostly a relaxing atmosphere in the band. That was more important then begin the best.

Wesley went to the bathroom later on while Keaten and Drew spent some time playing football with some other contestants. When Wesley stepped back in the hall he bumped into someone. A girly scream came out of the mouth from the other person. When Wesley looked up he saw Demi's face. This was the first time he met one of the judges while he wasn't performing.  
'O, I'm so sorry.' Demi said.  
'No, no it's my mistake.' Wesley said 'Are you okay?'  
'Yeah, I'm fine', Demi answered 'You're one of Emblem3, right?'  
'Yeah, I'm Wes or Wesley', he smiled 'Whatever you like best.'  
'Wes it is,' Demi said smiling back.  
Wesley couldn't help but notice how cute her smile was. Of course he had seen it on the television back home, but in real live it was so much more beautiful. In fact, she was really pretty. Someone called her name, saying they'll start eliminate people in few minutes.  
'If you excuse me', Demi said continuing in a sad voice 'I'll go crush down people dreams right now.'  
'Good luck with that', Welsey waved 'A fun job you have.'

Not much later the groups were called to come on stage. The judges were sitting in front of them. They called some names who had to step forward. Emblem3 wasn't one of them. Then the name calling stopped and Demi started talking. Wesley saw that she was having a hard time. She was going to let the people know who didn't make it through. Not something easy to do and Demi took it very personally. Wesley admired that about her. Even though it isn't a good feature to have when you're being a judge.

'For the people who stand in front', Demi said 'this is the end of the show, I'm sorry.' People started crying and some even dropping on the floor. Wesley was so focus on them that it took him a moment to realize that he made it. He wasn't going home like the people who stood in front of him. He hugged Drew and Keaten who were jumping around out of excitement. Slowly the people who didn't make it left the stage. The judges congratulated the people still standing and then everybody left the stage. Wesley saw Demi walking to the door and speeded up his steps so he walked next to her.

'You did good', he said. 'Are you okay?'  
She looked at him. 'Yeah, it just sucks.' she said quietly.  
'They knew were they signed up for, no guarantees.' He said, trying to make her feel better.  
She smiled. 'You have a point, but you probably wouldn't say that if you stood in their shoes.'  
'Well, we'll see when I get eliminated', He laughed 'But that probably won't happen.'  
'Arrogant much?' she said laughing.  
'Never.' he answered. He knew he could be a little arrogant sometimes, but confidence isn't a bad thing he always thought.  
'Euh..' Demi said looking behind him. 'You're band mates are make crazy faces and stuff.'  
Wesley turned around. Where Drew and Keaten were jumping around and doing weird stuff to embarrass him.  
He looked back at Demi. 'O, I don't know them.' he said shaking his head.  
'I would say the same thing', she said laughing 'But I have to go anyways, see you later.'  
'Yeah, maybe at your home, would be fun.' His eyebrows went up and down in a flirty way.  
Demi walked and didn't reject to his flirting, but he saw her laughing. The next step in the competition were the judges homes, Wesley was curious, it could be Demi's.

'What was that?' Drew said to Wesley later on 'Flirting and stuff?'  
Wesley didn't say anything but his face said it all. He was flirting.  
'Remember to stay serious, this isn't like any other girl.' Drew warned his friend. 'There is a lot at stake.'  
'Relax, it's nothing' Wesley ensured him even though his heart said something else.


	4. Chapter 4

**Demi's POV**

Today is the day the judges meet their category at the judges houses. Demi had no idea which category was waiting at for her. She hoped is weren't the over twenty-five's. She was afraid she couldn't relate to them, she was scared they might won't take her serious, because she is so young. She had heard that so many times, you're too young, you don't know anything about it. It was hard sometimes, living in a world where you weren't taken seriously. That's why she would like the teens, she knows what they are going through. Or maybe the young adults, because they were about her age which means she probably understands them better. And then there were the groups, she didn't quite know how she felt about this category. There were some amazing groups, but there also were groups who had just been put together by the judges. Those needed a lot of guiding, that she would love to do. But there is a big change they just don't work together and that would make her feel guilty. She is one of the people who put them together. And what if they just don't like each other? That would cause quite a drama and she wanted to focus on singing. Or it would be a great adventure to see and help those groups grow. If she got the groups, she had chosen the right person to help her make her choice. She'd taken Nick Jonas with her, to help her make the decisions.

'You ready?' Nick asked.  
'No.' Demi replied directly.  
'Come on', Nick said. 'You're going to do fine, they will love you.'  
Demi bit her lip. She sings in front of more than thousand people, but when she has to meet ten people or something she almost pees her pants. Demi had always been insecure, went through a lot to hide it. Now she was finally doing better, but the insecurity was still there and probably always will.  
Nick gave her a quick hug before she went inside.

When she walked into her living room everybody started screaming, jumping and hugging her. All the worries she had just a few seconds ago went away. Six faces looked at her, eyes full of hope and excitement, six young adults. Nobody, not even Simon could not be happy and cheery with this much excitement in the room, Demi thought. After a little more hugging Demi called Nick in, everybody started screaming again. Being a judge is not that good for your ears, Demi discovered. Now that everybody focused on Nick she had time to really look at the faces in front of her. They all had a lot of potential Demi thought. You had Paige, who already looked like a superstar. You had Willy Jones, who has an unique voice, a mix of country and R&B. Then you had Jillian, who Demi already connected with a little bit during the additions. And her friend Jennel, who was extremely cute but can also be hot and on fire, as she showed at her audition. There also was another Nick in the room. Nick Youngerman, he had a funny voice, which could really cheer you up. It was just like his personality. And last but not least, you had Cece. Looking like a popstar with her animal print paint on her face. Demi had amazing singers and performers in front of her. They each had a chance to win this show, a big chance even.

Not much later each of the young adults had to perform in front of Demi and Nick. One after the other came in the room, sang a song and almost without a word they left. Demi had to keep reminding herself that she was not allowed to tell them what she thought of the performances until everybody had performed. Especially when Paige got all emotional, it was sad to see. Not be able to help made Demi feel bad. But of course it was a race, and you had to stay strong if you want make it through. Demi knew that well enough, she didn't have a tattoo on her wrist with those words for nothing. After seeing everybody perform she and Nick had to make a decision on who was going home. Two people had to leave, two dreams where being crushed. She was so happy Nick was there to support and help. Nick joked all day long, because he knew Demi. He knew how serious she took this job and how much she felt while she was doing it. Hell, Nick knew Demi did everything with a lot of feelings. Everything she did was full of passion and emotions. And the best thing he could at those moments was make her laugh. That was one of the reason why she choose Nick to help her do this. He was a great artist, but also an amazing friend to Demi.

But unfortunately for Demi, she had to tell the people the good and bad news alone. Nick wasn't going to help her, this was something she had to do on her own. She did it for them, the young adult and they didn't need another person around them when she was crushing their dreams. Demi took a deep breath when Nick Youngerman walked in the room. He hug her quick and she felt that he was shacking a little bit. She took a deep breath and started talking.  
'You have the ability to light up a room and get everybody of their feet.'  
Nick gave Demi a smile. Which only made this harder on her. Stop thinking, Demi said to herself. This is your job.  
'With all the talent that I've seen, we set a really high bar', the smile of the always cheery Nick fell when Demi said that. A few moment of silence past before Demi spoke again.  
'Nick, I've made my decision and you're going home.' For a moment she saw the hurt in his eyes. Then he hugged her and walked away. Demi saw him trying to be though, but it was just a act. He was hurt. Just a second later Nick Jonas walked in the room.

'You did what you had to do.' He said while he hugged Demi. The moment reminded Demi of Wesley, the guy from Emblem3 who was there when she had to eliminate people from boot camp. Who was his mentor judge during this competition?, Demi wondered. And did he make it through at the judges house? She hoped he did, she really liked Emblem 3. But on the other hand, it might be better if they didn't make it through. Demi saw them as really hard competition and for her young adult it might be better if they were gone.  
Nicks voice brought Demi back from her thoughts. 'You can do this, Demi.'  
She smiled at him while she watched him walk away. Time for the next one.

Jillian walked in. And if Demi thought telling Nick Youngerman the bad news was hard, this was going to be so much harder. Not only because Jillian was a much more emotional person, she also reminded Demi of herself a little. The emotions where all over Jillians face when she walked in. They hugged. There was so much hugging today. After that they sat down and Demi took Jillians hand.  
'You have an amazing voice', Demi started. Jillian was already crying. Demi took a deep breath again.  
'But, Jillian, there is more to the x-factor then great vocals. Sometimes I have to make some really though decisions.' That was when the tears really came.  
'I promised myself I won't cry.' Said Jillian with an unsteady voice.  
'There is nothing wrong with showing emotions.' Demi said squeezed her hand a little bit. This got her an angry look from the director who was standing a couple of meters way. He had told her a million times she wasn't allowed to make comments like that, she had to stay in her role as a judge. Another prove that Demi wasn't cut out for this job.  
'Jillian', she started again. 'I'm so sorry, but you're going home.' Tears, tears, tears, everywhere. This poor girl standing in front of Demi saw a dream, which had grown more and more since the first audition, being crushed, at this exact moment. And although there are more opportunities waiting for her, that it was not going to change the way Jillian felt right now. Demi hugged her, like four times before Jillian left the room. When she walked out, Demi couldn't help, a few tears fell down her cheeks.


End file.
